Happy Birthday
by MiissRed
Summary: C'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui. C'est un anniversaire assez spécial que Tony fête, celui d'un ami très proche. Il a tout fait pour fêter ce jour dignement pourtant, il ne pouvait quitter ce sourire triste de son visage. Il y a parfois des souvenirs qu'on ne contrôle pas, qui reviennent à n'importe quel moment et qui nous ramènent souvent à la réalité...


_**Happy Birthday.**_

_**Hey, ça faisait longtemps :3**_

_**Je sais que je prends de plus en plus de temps à écrire mais pour l'instant, c'est un peu galère pour moi de pouvoir aller sur l'ordi, surtout avec les examens X.x **_

_**Brefouille, merci à choup37 pour la correction ! **_

_**En espérant que cet OS vous plaira :)**_

xXx

« -A toi ! »  
Le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne s'envola et atterrit plus loin, juste à côté de la fougère.  
Tony regarda la trajectoire de cet objet et versa deux coupes. Un sourire en coin était apparu sur son visage. Pourtant, son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux. Il cachait tellement d'autres choses.  
Il avança la deuxième coupe de champagne vers la chaise vide en face de lui. Il regarda doucement cette place vide. Son sourire avait petit à petit disparu. Il but une gorgée de l'alcool. Le silence était de mise.  
Tony, lui, n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était monté au dernier étage, la chambre était la plus luxueuse mais il s'était installé sur le balcon. La table était bien dressée, elle était parfaite, il n'avait rien à redire.  
Les assiettes avaient été servies, un magnifique gâteau avait été déposé dessus. Un gâteau au chocolat, un triple chocolat. Il n'aimait pas réellement cela mais il savait que c'était son préféré. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'était tout de même son anniversaire. Pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui avait touché à son assiette. La part de gâteau était toujours intacte et la coupe de champagne n'avait toujours pas été vidée.  
Tony n'avait pas cessé de fixer la chaise vide, son regard trahissait une peine. Une tristesse.  
«J'espère seulement que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. J'aurais voulu faire plus. »  
Sa voix trahissait son état d'esprit. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux mais il était fort. C'était Tony Stark tout de même! Un Stark ne pleurait jamais.  
Il se souvenait encore lui avoir dit et il avait simplement répondu qu'il n'était pas un robot, qu'il ressentait les choses aussi. Et que lui aussi avait déjà pleuré, que ce n'était pas la honte.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait pleuré devant quelqu'un. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à montrer ses sentiments à quelqu'un.  
Tony entendait encore ses paroles, il entendait encore sa voix le lui dire. Lui dire qu'il était humain, qu'il était tout le monde.  
«J'aurais dû... te parler plus. Te parler toute la nuit. Te dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Pardonne-moi...»  
Les larmes avaient dépassé ses yeux et elles coulaient le long de ses joues, doucement. Il sourit, tristement mais il avait souri.  
«Tu as vu? Tu as toujours rêvé de fêter ton anniversaire sur le toit du monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment le toit mais on est au plus haut. J'ai fait faire ce gâteau par le meilleur pâtissier de la ville, tu sais ? »  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et il finit par se lever, il s'appuya sur le rebord du balcon et il regarda les alentours.  
Il finit par fermer les yeux pour sentir le vent frôler son visage. Pour se sentir un peu vivre.  
«35ans, ça se fête. J'ai voulu le meilleur pour toi. »  
Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas envie de rouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité. Il voulait encore croire qu'il était là.

Il ne s'était jamais attaché à quelqu'un comme cela. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de choses comme ça. Pourtant, c'était il y a si longtemps. Il n'avait que 15 ans. Cela l'avait tellement marqué.  
Il se souvenait de toute cette histoire, comme si c'était hier.  
Il habitait dans un quartier calme où tout le monde savait qui ils étaient mais personne ne le disait. Il avait toujours trouvé cela stupide mais il n'était pas moins heureux de cette situation. Au moins, personne ne venait lui parler pour la simple raison qu'il avait de l'argent, ou qu'il avait un père assez intelligent pour tout construire, pour tout réparer.  
A 15 ans, il voyait surtout son père comme quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupait de personne d'autre à part de ce fabuleux Captain America. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus ?  
Et puis, il y avait aussi sa mère, elle ne faisait que s'occuper de la Stark industrie. Elle tirait, rangeait, faisait signer et classait des dossiers à n'en plus finir. Lui, était seul. Comme à son habitude. Tout le monde voulait venir chez lui pour savoir où habitait la famille Stark mais il trouvait toujours un moyen pour les dissuader de venir ou juste annuler les fêtes.  
Tout le monde se foutait de qui se cachait sous l'étiquette de 'Stark', tout le monde se foutait bien de ce qu'il pensait.  
Il s'était assis sur la balançoire du parc minuscule du quartier, il n'y avait que lui qui venait. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun enfant ici, comment ses parents voulaient-ils qu'il s'amuse ou juste qu'il ne passe un bon moment avec lui-même ou avec les femmes de ménage ? Pas qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressantes, mais il se lassait vite de leurs histoires qui se ressemblaient toutes.  
Il regardait dans le vide quand son attention fut titillée par un camion de déménagement. Il avait froncé les sourcils et s'était mis à fixer ce véhicule. Les ouvriers s'étaient mis à tout descendre, des meubles avaient été sortis du camion et avaient disparu immédiatement dans la maison. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable et il n'avait toujours pas vu les propriétaires d'ailleurs.  
Il se souvenait qu'il avait failli tomber de la balançoire quand il avait entendu une voix derrière lui. Il s'était retourné et était tombé nez à nez avec un autre adolescent. Il l'avait longuement fixé. Il ne devait pas être plus grand que lui, il était extrêmement maigre. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés en bataille et de grands yeux verts. Cela collait bien avec l'air un peu débraillé du jeune homme.  
«En Angleterre, les gens disent bonjour. A moins que tu ne sois muet. »

Il se souviendrait toujours de cette phrase, elle restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait surtout avoir été révolté par le ton que l'adolescent prenait, personne ne parlait comme cela à un Stark. Et puis, il avait ressenti une extrême joie car il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui le traitait comme un adolescent normal et non pas comme quelqu'un qui avait de l'argent à pouvoir en faire pleuvoir.  
Ils s'étaient présentés. Il avait dit s'appeler Anthony, et l'anglais, Timothy. Ce jour-là avait marqué le début d'une grande aventure. Il avait été forcé de lui révéler un jour qui il était et qui étaient ses parents. Timothy avait rigolé en lui disant qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir s'il voulait qu'il arrête de lui parler comme il le faisait et Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.  
Ils avaient tout fait ensembles. Les 400 coups: déranger les voisins alors qu'ils lisaient tranquillement, jeter de l'eau sur le chat de madame Joey, envoyer une fausse lettre de facture dans les boites aux lettres de certains habitants du quartier, faire tourner en bourrique les femmes de ménage de la maison Stark.  
Ils avaient tout tenté, ils étaient presque inséparables. A part peut-être à l'école, ils étaient forcément différents mais il ne perdait pas une occasion de continuer leurs blagues après les cours.  
Il y avait alors eu ce jour-là. Il avait demandé à Timothy pourquoi ses parents avaient déménagé. Ils avaient 17 ans et il n'avait jamais vu un regard si sombre dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il lui avait répondu que c'était à cause de lui. Que les élèves de son ancienne école avait lancé une rumeur qui disait qu'il préférait les garçons. Qu'il les aimait alors qu'il rejetait les filles. Et il n'avait pas pu nier les faits car quelqu'un l'avait vu faire. Il avait tout fait pour que l'autre garçon n'ait rien sur lui, qu'on ne l'accuse pas. Il avait dit que c'était lui qui l'avait forcé. Mais les moqueries des autres étudiants et les horreurs qu'on lui disait ne le firent que se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne sortait plus et il avait été contraint de le raconter à ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien dit, c'est vrai que ça leur avait fait bizarre mais ils avaient simplement rajouté qu'ils l'aimaient comme il était. Ils avaient déménagé quelque temps plus tard et il avait rencontré Tony.  
Il se souvenait de l'expression de Timothy, il avait peur, peur de ce que pouvait penser Tony à son égard, peur qu'il fasse la même chose que les étudiants anglais mais l'adolescent n'avait fait que lui poser une question : «Ça fait quoi d'embrasser un garçon ? ».  
Le brun avait éclaté de rire, un rire que Tony entendait toujours aujourd'hui.  
L'ingénieur n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. La réalité était trop dure à accepter. Comment pourrait-on accepter un jour qu'il ne puisse pas retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance sur cette chaise? Juste devant sa part de gâteau qu'il dégustait lentement? C'était au dessus de ses forces.  
Surtout quand il se rappelait la suite des événements.  
Tony était resté aussi proche qu'auparavant avec Timothy. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la méchanceté humaine était partout. Même en allant loin de celle-ci, elle revenait toujours au triple galop. Une fille qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir Timothy avait alors lancé la rumeur que celui-ci préférait embrasser les hommes. Qu'il aimait ça et qu'il n'aimerait que ça.  
Ils avaient bien vite inclus Tony dans cette histoire. Ils racontaient que Timothy aimait plus que tout le jeune Stark mais que celui-ci était trop aveugle pour le voir.  
Ils avaient commencé à rire de lui devant son nez, à l'insulter de tous les noms juste devant Tony qui s'énervait pour un rien. Il voulait toujours essayer de le défendre mais Timothy l'arrêtait toujours. Il lui souriait et lui disait que ce n'était rien.  
Ce qui faisait surtout peur à Tony, c'était qu'il avait commencé à porter des chemises et que cela. Plus aucun t-shirt. Et il avait bien vite deviné pourquoi. Il détestait voir son meilleur ami mal comme cela, au point de se lacérer les bras de désespoir. A cause d'adolescents complètement stupides. Ça ne cesserait jamais, rien ne cesserait jamais car tant qu'il y aurait des cons sur Terre, les gens continueraient à aller mal.  
Et un jour ce fut trop, Timothy était arrivé chez lui un soir, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer avec lui ce jour-là et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Son meilleur ami avait le visage rempli de bleus et de contusions. Son œil gauche était gonflé et sa lèvre fendue. Les bras frêles avaient reçu des coups comme personne ne pourrait en recevoir un jour. La chemise avait été déchirée et on voyait les lacérations du brun sur ses propres bras. Certaines s'étaient rouvertes avec la violence des coups qu'il avait reçus. Son ventre avait été martelé de toutes parts, avec les poings et avec les pieds. Ses jambes étaient dans un état tout aussi pittoresque. Ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard, ils avaient tout préparé et Tony voyait son meilleur ami dans une détresse des plus totales. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il l'avait fait entrer et l'avait conduit dans la salle de bain.  
Il était assez gauche mais il était arrivé avec peine à désinfecter les plaies de son meilleur ami et de les panser. Timothy n'avait rien dit. Il fixait un point, il pensait encore à tant de choses.  
Tony avait voulu qu'il reste dormir, qu'il se change les idées et surtout qu'il retrouve le sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu le sourire quitter le visage de Timothy à ce point. Il n'y avait plus aucune expression sur son visage.  
Timothy s'était approché et lui avait dit merci pour les soins, qu'il n'y avait que sur lui qu'il pouvait compter. Qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Qu'il ne le jugeait pas sur ce qu'il aimait mais sur ce qu'il valait. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire d'ailleurs car il avait été l'homme le plus grand et le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
Le brun avait lancé un sourire qui sonnait plus faux qu'autre chose et il avait laissé Tony sur le pas de la porte. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose ce jour-là. Il aurait dû le retenir, insister pour qu'il reste dormir. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force car il savait que quoi qu'il dise, il verrait son meilleur ami partir. Il avait fermé la porte doucement.  
Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et au petit matin, tout le quartier avait été réveillé en sursaut par le cri d'une femme. Elle hurlait des 'Non', des 'C'est pas possible'. Tony n'avait pas bougé parce qu'il savait au fond, qui était cette femme, et pourquoi elle criait. Et elle finit par crier 'Timothy'.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tony avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et il n'avait pas quitté son lit durant une semaine.  
Tony respira un bon coup, les larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues et il n'arrivait toujours pas à les calmer. Il avait été à l'enterrement, il y avait peu de personnes. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait certains élèves qui étaient venus s'excuser auprès de lui après la cérémonie, il les avait simplement regardés et avait répondu: «Vous l'avez tué par les mots, mourrez par la culpabilité. »  
Il avait dit une dernière fois au revoir à son meilleur ami et il était reparti.

Tony avait fini par rouvrir les yeux, la réalité était bien là. Timothy était parti, il avait décidé de mettre fin à ses insultes, à ses rumeurs, à ses coups. Il est mort parce qu'il était différent et tellement de personnes mourraient encore pour ces raisons. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme la société voulait qu'ils soient.  
«Tu serais peut-être resté ce soir-là, Tim, si j'avais osé t'avouer que je t'aimais. Tu es le seul qui arrivais à m'intimider sur mes propres sentiments et je ne t'ai jamais autant admiré qu'en comprenant à quel point il était dur de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. »  
Il s'était retourné, il vit Timothy. Il avait toujours 17 ans et il lui souriait paisiblement. Comme s'il avait trouvé la paix, comme si maintenant tout le monde l'acceptait comme il était.  
Son souvenir s'envola et Tony essuya ses larmes avant de mettre des lunettes de soleil pour masquer ses yeux rouges.  
Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire pour le moment. Rentrer chez lui, et cacher ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à l'année prochaine, où il pourrait une nouvelle fois fêter l'anniversaire de Timothy sur le toit du monde.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers la chaise vide.  
«Bon anniversaire Tim. »


End file.
